Bunk'd (Seasons 1-2)
Bunk'd is a Disney Channel sitcom that's a spin-off of Jessie, which is also a Disney Channel sitcom. Season 1 consists of 21 episodes and premiered on July 31, 2015 and ended on May 20, 2016. Season 2 also consists of 21 episodes and premiered on August 23, 2016 and ended on May 24, 2017. Plot Emma, Ravi and Zuri leave their luxurious penthouse in New York City to spend their summer at Camp Kikiwaka, a summer camp in Maine where their parents first met. With their new friends, they are in for a blast. Why These Seasons Rock # It is faithful to its parent series Jessie. # Original, fun and entertaining plot. # Catchy theme song. # The Ross Kids being at summer camp is an interesting concept. # The Ross Kids are still their old selves. # Awesome set designs that look very realistic. # Decent acting. # Nice humor that has the same standards as the humor in Jessie. # Most of the characters are funny, likable and have diverse personalities such as Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, Lou and Griff. # Some of the characters from Jessie make guest appearances such as Luke, Bertram and Christina. # Xander is a good love interest for Emma. # Hazel feuding with Emma as Xander's love interest is very funny. # It teaches good morals, such as "real friends are better than online friends", "don't judge a book by its cover" and "work as a team'. # The woodchuck salute is clever. # Bunk'd is the first Disney Channel spin-off to have four seasons, though Seasons 3 and 4 were not well received. Bad Qualities # The series experienced a massive decline in quality during Season 3 and even more so during Season 4. # It's not quite as strong as Jessie, despite its faithfulness to it. # Unlike in Jessie, Luke is not part of the main cast. However, he does guest star in two episodes (Luke's Back and Luke Out Below). # Jessie did not make a guest appearance. # Like in Jessie, some of the characters have stereo-typical personalities, such as Emma having the dumb blonde stereo-type. # Some unlikeable characters such as Gladys, Hazel and Zuri (sometimes). # While decent, the acting can be a bit amateurish. # The humor can be weak and forced at times. # There is some toilet humor from time to time. # The episodes Camp Kiki-slasher and Fog'd In can be scary for younger viewers. # Jorge can be annoying. # Cameron Boyce (portrayer of Luke Ross) sadly and unexpectedly passed away on July 6, 2019 at only 20 years old. Reception The first two seasons of Bunk'd received mixed to positive reception from Jessie fans. However, the fact that Luke wasn't made part of the main cast and Jessie never made a guest appearance was disappointing for fans. Trivia * The series is a spin-off of Jessie. * Unlike in Jessie, Luke Ross is not part of the main cast, despite guest starring in two episodes. The reason for this is because Cameron Boyce was busy filming the Disney XD sitcom Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything at the time. * Unlike most Disney Channel spin-offs, which premiere after the parent series ends, Bunk'd premiered before Jessie ended. * The series went on a hiatus after its first season's fourth episode aired in August 2015 so that Jessie could air its final five episodes. After the series finale of Jessie aired in October 2015, the series resumed in November 2015 with its first season's fifth episode. * The series is Nina Lu and Nathan Arenas' first acting jobs. * Peyton List and Miranda May were both born on April 6. The former in 1998 and the latter in 1996. * Seasons 1 and 2 both premiered in the summer and ended in the spring. Ironically, they both consist of 21 episodes. * Kevin Quinn, Nina Lu, Nathan Arenas, Mary Scheer, Tessa Netting and Lincoln Melcher all left the series after Season 2 and were replaced by three new cast members Mallory James Mahoney, Raphael Alejandro and Will Buie Jr. * Peyton List, Karan Brar and Skai Jackson left the series after Season 3. * The series was originally going to end after Season 3, but later got renewed for a fourth season that premiered in June 2019 and is still currently airing. * Cameron Boyce passed away on July 6, 2019 from a seizure in his sleep. Category:2010's Programs Category:Disney Shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows Category:Shows That Went Downhill Category:Comedy shows Category:Seasons